The Best Man
by Gleaming Ruby
Summary: Hermione is getting married to Viktor Krum in less than one month. Well… that is if Draco Malfoy, the best man, has nothing to say about it. And trust me, he has a LOT to say about it…


**Author: **Gleaming Ruby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or all the money made from Harry Potter… sadly.

**

Note:

** I was bored and so this came from it. I hope it is rather original and not to OOC. Dunno… you tell me! This is reedited because it helps me write future chapters… I'm so weird…

**

Summary: 

**Hermione is getting married to Viktor Krum in less than one month. Well… that is if Draco Malfoy, the best man, has nothing to say about it. And trust me, he has a LOT to say about it…

**Pairing:** HG/DM****

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**The Best Man**

**Chapter 1: In the ominous beginning…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The day was cool, the sun was shinning, and the birds were singing. Blah, blah, blah. Hermione glared out the picturesque window. She hated perfect days. Something ominous was always cooking up on such perfect days…

"_MI-ONLY_! Draco is here!" Viktor Krum shouted to his fiancée from the foyer of his Bulgarian home.

She gave herself a pat on the back mentally for her ominous prediction coming true. She smirked. Trelawney would have been proud.

Mi-only or Hermione, as she was commonly known as, dropped the design patterns on the floor clumsily.

"Draco?" she yelled sharply, hoping she had heard wrong or that Viktor had accidentally slipped out of his English accent.

Now what sounded like Draco?

"Come greet him!"

She scrunched up her nose. Bako? Tako? Lego? Shako? Mako? Wako?… argh those weren't even words… and she was supposedly the smartest witch in centuries… what was the world coming to…

Hermione excused herself from the wedding planner and made her way towards the large marble foyer that Viktor loved so much.

"Mi-only, you remember Draco Malfoy, don't you? I must have told you, love. Malfoy, here, is best man," her beloved said proudly as he pulled her in for a short kiss.

"_Is he_ now?" she asked eyes wide open and a bit dazed as the wheels in her brain started rotating again, slowly.

She unnoticeably pinched herself hoping to wake up. Needless to say Viktor and Draco were a bit surprised when she yelped.

"Hello, Hermione," the blond devil greeted her with a smirk that even Lucifer could not match.

"Hello, Draco," she replied trying to sound pleasant, she displayed a strained smile with her perfect white teeth. She refused to make eye contact with him. So instead she was looking at a portrait of Viktor's aunt Doris behind him. She shuddered at the woman's bulging muscles and considered looking at Draco, who would at least have normal body proportions.

"I thought you veren't going to come! I was about to make Potter or Weasley best man," Viktor admitted excitedly with a grin.

Draco flinched as he heard the names of his nemesis.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world, Krum," he replied honestly, starring straight at Hermione while saying this.

Hermione ignored his spine-chilling gaze and gazed more into aunt Doris' _exquisite_ double chin and goatee. She tried to keep a normal facial expression but her lips could not help from twitching slightly.

"I didn't know Malfoy was going to be best man," she exclaimed calmly with a fake saccharine smile. What she really meant was **'HELL NO'**.

Her fiancé did not catch on to the underlying meaning even thought Hermione's _lovely_ facial expression and strained voice was quite a big clue.

"I told you, no? Malfoy and I are old friends. I taught him to fly and all. He's also a distant cousin of mine." he explained proudly.

So the angel was showing its horns, the intelligent witch thought to herself. Well besides weird family hygiene…

"_Is he_ now?" she asked again unintelligently.

The brilliant seeker nodded.

"Is there something wrong with that?" the blond wizard asked raising one of his perfect eyebrows.

"No… nothing at all…" she replied calmly with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Viktor laughed as he put an arm around her waist affectionately. "See! I told you she would love to have you as best man!"

Hermione silently wondered when Viktor had become so thick. The tension in the room was unbearable.

Perhaps he had hit his head during practice…

Draco obviously thought the same thing as he raised a perfectly shaped platinum eyebrow and stared at his distant cousin as though he was a bit daft.

"Yeah, you were right…" he replied monotonously.

Viktor laughed again, this time more joyously. "Now, this is exciting, my most favourite people in the world, all here…"

Hermione felt like vomiting. How in the world Malfoy got on someone's favourite list was anyone's guess. Snape didn't count of course, he was a bit mad to begin with…

"Uh huh, just great…" she replied as monotonously as Malfoy had. Her hand clenched at her side as she lied to her fiancé.

What a fine marriage it would be, she thought sarcastically. Fine marriage indeed…

"So, Krum, what happened to the broom you wanted to show me?"

Hermione saw her perfect chance to escape. "Well, you boys have fun with the brooms. I must get back to the wedding planner, she must be getting antsy." This was code for 'I want to get as **_far_** away from the ferret as a possibly can!'

Viktor did not catch on, yet again.

"If you insist, Mi-only. We shall see you at dinner, then."

Hermione pecked her fiancé's cheek goodbye affectionately and left the two men rapidly as if being in their presence could do her bodily harm.

XXXXX

"You two seem happy…" the platinum blond man commented to his broody dark haired companion as they made their way to the backyard where a small Quidditch pit was build.

"Ve are. I love Mi-only… she is bestest thing to ever happen to me," he sighed softly and grinned.

"Hn." Draco's head dropped to the ground so Viktor could not see his sickened expression.

"She loves me for me…not because I am famous seeker, but because my personality…" He laughed quietly to himself as if it was a great joke.

"That's great…" little enthusiasm could be heard from younger man. His face was now as it once was, a stoic mask.

"Yes, she is… I cannot believe she wants to marry me…" another throaty laugh-a-thon ensued.

Draco did not crack a smile.

"She is my world, you know…"

She used to be mine, the English man thought sadly.

"You must be annoyed that I keep on talking about her… do not worry Draco, you find your Mi-only one day…" He had a wide encouraging grin on his face as he slapped his silent companion's back friendly.

**I _already_ did**, he screamed silently.

"Here… wait…" the Bulgarian seeker said as he _accio_-ed a long mahogany box onto the Quidditch pitch in front of them.

"This is the new Supernova 5000, brilliant, yes?" he asked like a little child as he showed Draco the newest and best broom that had yet to hit the market.

Draco smirked indifferently.

XXXXX

"Hermione is working for the English Ministry now," Viktor exclaimed lovingly between bites.

Draco drank a sip of wine and raised an eyebrow.

Hermione felt like shaving of one of his perfect little eyebrows in his sleep. She cackled in her head as the imagery popped up.

"Really? What do you do?" he asked although he already knew, but they didn't have to know that! He wasn't a stalker after all…

"Well, I'm Deputy Head of the Department of Relations… it's quite interesting really…"

"Hn. Do tell,"

"Well, I'm suppose to make sure our ties with other magical creatures are as strong as ever… it's quite interesting meeting so many different creatures and all…"

"She's about to become Head, too! The current one is nearing retirement," her soon to be husband announced excitedly to their guest.

"Congratulations," he said politely, his face betraying no emotions.

"Thank you,"

The cordiality between the two was quite funny to Viktor.

"Mi-only, I forgot to mention, I have to go to work tomorrow so I will not be able to help you with the menu arrangements."

"What? _Viktor_!" She glared at the lanky man.

"I am sorry, love, they want to go through a couple of strategy… I cannot miss it..." He pouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco was the only one that caught it.

"Draco will go with you! We have similar tastes…"

"**_WHAT_**?" came the simultaneous cry of the bride-to-be and best man.

"Well… I thought since I could not be there…" he begin slowly.

"But it's _our_ wedding…" Hermione said softy.

"Mi-only…"

"I can always reschedule…"

"No, don't. I do not have to be there, Mi-only…"

Hermione conceded. "But we shouldn't trouble Draco with it…"

"It's quite alright," A look of delight and mischief crossed in Draco's once impassive eyes.

Yes, Trelawney would have been quite pleased with the ominous fate Hermione predicted for herself.

"See! You will be fine with Draco, yes?" the soon to be groom consoled.

Hermione just nodded her head blankly, still thinking of a way out…

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading!!** Anyways… what do you think of it so far? Is it too OOC? I tried… but Viktor is so hard to write… tell me what you think! I'm dying to know! I also tried to make it funny… but oh well… next time around… Questions, comments, criticism, whatever is all appreciated! So review!


End file.
